moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Angie Stevenson
|birthplace = San Andreas, California |residence = Los Angeles, California, United States |nationality = American |othername = |height = 5' 4" (163 cm) |weight = 115 lbs (52.2 kg) |occupation = Actress, voice actress, model, producer, entrepreneur |years active = 1997 - present |partner = Matt DiRito}} Angie Stevenson (born November 12, 1982) is an American actress, voice actress, model, and entrepreneur. She is best known for her starring role as Melanie in Xenophobia, and two seasons on FX s hit TV show Sons of Anarchy. Career An American actress- Angie Stevenson was born in San Andreas, California. At age 5, her family moved to Santa Cruz, California, where she spent the majority of her childhood. Her father John Stevenson- a karate champion, and mother Mary Stevenson- a painter and jewelry maker, nurtured her creative side from an early age. This encouragement manifested into a passion for theatre, singing and the arts- leading her to pursue a career in show business. Stevenson made her on-screen film debut in 2005's The Rookies and in the 2006 film adaptation of Beverly Hills, 90210. In 2009, Stevenson was later casted in Hawkeye & Black Widow as Black Widow, and in Whiteout as Denice Len. Stevenson later portrayed as Amanda Hazel in 2010 romantic comedy film Valentine's Day directed by Garry Marshall. By 2011, Angie was cast as Rose Montana in the sci-fi action thriller Tonka. She also had booked a series of "mainstream" acting roles: 10 Years, The Family (2012), The Locals (2012), Piranhaconda (2012), and FX s Sons of Anarchy. Continuing to let her star shine, Stevenson took on print ads for Jim Beam Devils Cut, a monthly column in Easyriders magazine, and appearances in music videos "The Way You Still Want Me" (Jason C Miller, 2012), "Uncountry" (Jason C Miller, 2011), "In The City" (Channel Zero, 2011), and "Apple Juice" (Taint Stick, 2012). In 2015, Stevenson directed her efforts toward appearing on screen more and started refining her craft by studying with Stephanie Feury- one of Los Angeles' premier acting teachers. In addition to traditional acting, she also trains in the areas of martial arts, stunts, and kickboxing. She reprised her as Rose Montana in Tonka: Ignition, the sequel to Tonka, while other on screen performances include Devils Domain (2016), the web series Sigma, CBS SEAL Team as Special Warfare Operator First Class Trent Sawyer's wife, Rusty Tulloch (2018) as Double D, and Xenophobia (2019). Stevenson was also featured as a guest vocalist on the songs "Something Good" and "Invincible" (The Damned Things, 2019). Stevenson made several other appearances on television, including: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Criminal Minds, Without A Trace, CSI: Miami, and 90210. Since 2014, Stevenson has starred as Jenna Sands on the CBS crime drama Jamaica Five-0. Personal life Stevenson has been in a relationship with Bass player Matt DiRito From Pop Evil. She currently (as of 2019) resides in Los Angeles, California. While her primary focus continues to be her acting career, she is also active in real estate and works with multiple animal rescues. From 2011-2015, Stevenson created her own mobile food business. "Angie's Wieners" served up its own line of foot long private label grass fed/organic gourmet hot dogs. With an iconic image of herself on the side of the food truck with a hot dog in hand- their slogan "The Biggest Wieners and the Hottest Buns," quickly became a hit- receiving mention on "Late Night with Conan O'Brien" (2014) and drawing attention for its own reality television show. Never straying too far from the film industry, Angies Wieners could be found catering TV and movie sets, along with festivals and a prime location at Sound Nightclub, in Hollywood. Filmography Film Television Video games References External Links *Angie Stevenson at Internet Movie Database *Angie Stevenson at FamousFix Category:American film actresses Category:Actresses Category:1982 births